


A Sexy Disgrace

by searin_pants



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat Hawke, Fat Shaming, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searin_pants/pseuds/searin_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Champion of Kirkwall is getting fat. Fenris doesn't seem to mind.<br/>Please don't read if you're not into male weight gain/feeding etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Hawke turned up in Inquisition looking all chubby and I approve. I'm no good at writing but couldn't find any Male Hawke WG fics (All I can find is Female WG, which I have less than zero interest in), so I wrote my own. I'm kinda embarrased about this kink but since I'm hinding behind a computer screen it's okay.

‘Hawke,’ muttered Fenris, ‘That belly of yours is a disgrace.’

The bearded man smirked, gently rubbing his hairy midsection.

‘I have gotten rounder, haven’t I?’

Fenris nuzzled into his lover’s neck, throwing his arm over the larger man’s side.

‘Quite a bit rounder,’ chuckled the elf.

‘I love my belly, Fen,’ sighed Hawke, ‘I’m enjoying getting bigger.’

Fenris gently kissed his lover’s neck, while rubbing gentle circles on the mage’s belly.

‘Watching you eat is… extraordinary,’ the elf moaned, breathlessly.

‘I do love to eat, Fen.’

Hawke placed his hand over the smaller, lyrium lined one caressing his gut, directing the hand to the soft underside of his belly.

Fenris rocked against his lover’s back with silent laughter, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and dragging his fingernails against warm skin and thick hair.

‘Always that spot, Hawke,’ the elf chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose into the thick black hair on the side of Hawke’s head, ‘You love me rubbing that spot, don’t you?’

‘It feels… Ah!’ the mage gasped as his lover scratched harder into his flesh, ‘Fuck, I’m getting fat!’

‘Fatter,’ chuckled the smaller man, ‘You’ve been fat for some time now.’

_____________

 

‘I want more, Fen,’ Hawke groaned, ‘I want more!’

The mage lay naked on his back, legs spread and breaths short and shallow. His distended, tight belly glistened with sweat. Scrunching his face in determination, he attempted to heave himself into a sitting position. He groaned pitifully, collapsing back on the bed.

‘Fuck!’

Fenris placed his hand gently on his lover’s stuffed belly.

‘Are you sure?’ moaned Fenris, ‘You feel VERY full.’

The elf tore his eyes away from his lover’s glorious belly to look at his face. As their eyes met, Hawke sighed softly. His face was a picture of blissful happiness. Fenris glanced down and noticed that his lover was also very, very hard.

‘Full? Yes,’ moaned Hawke, ‘Still determined to eat more? Always.’

The tattooed elf sat up and swung his leg over Hawke’s, straddling the bigger man.

‘You could barely move a few moments ago, and now you want more in that big belly of yours?’

Fenris moaned, rocking his body so that his own swollen cock rubbed against the mage’s. Hawke’s breath hitched as his lover’s arousal pushed against his overfull belly.

‘Please, Fen…’ groaned Hawke.

The white haired elf ran his fingers thought the thick hair covering Hawke’s full belly, causing the Champion to hiss in pleasure. He leaned carefully over the mage’s body, not to put too much pressure on the man’s swollen stomach, and kissed him deeply.

‘Hmm…” Fenris grinned, bitting his lover’s bottom lip softly, ‘What are we going to do with you?’

The elf swung his legs gracefully over the side of the bed, and Hawke whimpered at the sudden loss of strong, gentle fingers caressing his belly.

‘Stay right there, you big, fat bear,’ said Fenris softly, his green eyes burning with desire.

He walked over to the table near the fireplace, eyes sweeping over the tray that Orana had brought in several hours ago. ‘ _Bring enough to feed a small army,’_ Hawke had requested. Kind, gentle and above all polite Orana and glanced down at her employer’s rapidly growing midsection briefly. The tips of her ears had gone faintly pink and she simply replied, _‘Of course, Messere.’_

Several hours ago, that tray had been laden with all sorts of delicious and (bless that girl, Fenris thought) fattening foods. Most of that food was now tucked away in Hawke’s straining belly.

His fingers fluttered over the remaining food. There was still a large slice of gooseberry pie. _Too much_ , thought Fenris, _He’ll be sick_. His eyes settled on a small jug of thick cream. The elf began to rub his own flat belly absent mindedly.

‘There are a few berries left,’ he said’ ‘and some cream. Just a little. We should be careful.’

‘Ah, cream!’ moaned Hawke, ‘Sounds fattening!’

The larger man’s hands roamed all over his hairy belly as he stared at his white haired lover mixing the cream and berries in a bowl. He gently grasped the fat in his hands.

‘Can you fit it in?’ asked Fenris, ‘Whatever I bring you, you must eat it all.’

‘Oh, I’ll eat it all, Fen,’ groaned the Champion, ‘This tum can stretch.’

‘I’m well aware of that,’ chuckled the elf, walking back to his lover’s side and sitting beside him. He placed a gentle hand on Hawke’s stomach. The bearded mage’s eyes slowly closed and he moaned softly as the elf began to rub circles around his belly.

‘Oh, Fen, That feels good!’ he sighed.

‘I love rubbing your big tummy, Hawke. You’re doing so well.’

 

___________

 

It was getting close to six months that Hawke had been gaining weight.

It had begun when a greataxe to the leg while dealing with Tal Vashoth had seen his left leg smashed almost beyond repair.

_‘Hey, is that the bone?’_ he’d asked in a giddy voice as they rushed him to Anders’ clinic. _‘How funny is that? That’s my bone! My actual bone!’_ he’d giggled, _‘Varric, you’ll put this in your book, won’t you? Can you say it happened while I was fighting a high dragon? Haha dragons are badass.’_ He’d then passed out.

Magic could only do so much, and his leg was, as Varric so eloquently put it, ‘Proper fucked.’

Four weeks. Four weeks in bed. Four long, boring weeks in bed. He’d tried to sneak out on several occasions, and was immediately pounced upon by Bohdan, who had marched him straight back (more of a hobble than a march). Sandal had kindly kept him entertained by walking in at random intervals, saying a loud ' _ALLO_ , then staring silently at Hawke for twenty minutes.

Fenris had spent time looking after him, bringing him books to read (Hard in Hightown: Siege Harder? Really?), telling him of the adventures that he was missing out on, and bringing him a LOT of food. ‘ _You can’t heal without proper nourishment,_ ’ the elf had insisted.

Hawke was, as it seemed, absolutely incapable of turning down food. He ate. He ate a lot.

By the time Hawke was tentatively on his feet again, none of his clothes fit. Fenris tactfully said nothing about his weight gain. It was obvious that it had not gone unnoticed, however.

Hawke noticed the elf’s eyes lingering on his midsection whenever the larger man removed his shirt.

As the pain in his leg subsided and the two were finally able to make love again, Hawke noticed that the elf was paying a lot more attention to his midsection that he had ever done before.

The feeling of Fenris’ strong, slender fingers squeezing the pudgy fat rolls that had formed around his middle was unbelievable. Hawke was unsure if the heightened arousal was due to the dry spell during his recovery, or if Fenris playing with his belly was the reason.

As the elf slept quietly on his shoulder, Hawke spent some time getting to know his new little belly. After some serious belly rubbing, he’d untangled himself from the pile of sleeping elf and sat on the side of the bed for some furious masturbation.

He’d them laid back down next to his lover and stared at the ceiling as his face burned with shame and confusion. ‘ _Don’t get to like this too much, you fat fuck.’_ He’d told himself, ‘ _this HAS to come off.’_

 

__________

 

Hawke was fairly confident that his recent weight gain was fairly well hidden under his new, larger clothing. There was a bit of roundness showing, ‘ _but hey_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _I can suck it in, no problem._ ’

Varric had asked Fenris to bring the mage out to The Hanged Man to celebrate his ‘official’ recovery.

‘I don’t see why they can’t all just come here,’ muttered Fenris, as they prepared to leave, ‘That place smell of piss, vomit and broken dreams.’

‘Says the man with rotting corpses in his entrance hall,’ chuckled Hawke, pulling his lover in for a rough kiss, ‘Maker, you’re adorable!’

‘I am no such thing,’ muttered Fenris.

Hawke gasped in surprise and felt his face redden as the elf grabbed a handful of his belly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

‘We should move on.’

Hawke sighed, face still burning. ‘Yes, I suppose we should.’

They walked slowly towards Lowtown together. Hawke wrapped his arm around Fenris’ shoulder and it made him giddy with happiness to think at the elf now allowed simple acts of affection in public.

Hawke stopped him briefly at the entrance to Lowtown and cupped his lover’s face in his hands. They shared a gentle kiss and the mage once again felt his lovers hands grasp at his belly.

‘Stop it,’ muttered Hawke, swatting the elf’s hands away.

‘Does it bother you?’ asked Fenris.

‘Does it bother _you_?’ asked Hawke.

‘What? I…’

‘It doesn’t matter, Fen. Let’s get going. They’ll all be piss drunk by the time we get there, otherwise.’

Fenris pulled Hawke’s arm back around his shoulders and they began to walk towards The Hanged Man once more.

 

__________

 

Hawke leaned back on the bench with a groan.

Maker, he was so FULL.

He wasn’t sure just how much Lowtown swill he’d drunk so far, but he felt far more sober than the rest of the table.

His belly was full, his bladder was full and he was damn uncomfortable. He glanced at Fenris. The elf was talking to Donnic. Aveline caught his eye and they both grinned.

‘I have a dreadful fear that those two may one day run off together,’ the red head chuckled.

‘I don’t think Fenris is manly enough for him, Aveline,’ shouted Isabela. She was terribly drunk.

‘You are trying to make me argue with you,’ said the Guard Captain, ‘It won’t work. All I will say is: You are a whore.’

‘You flatter me!’ gasped the pirate, dramatically.

Hawke grinned. He’d missed this while he’d been recovering.

‘ _Stupid Tal Vashoth’_ he thought, ‘ _though I do have a badass scar._ ’

‘Oh, kitten!’ Isabela giggled, looking at Hawke, ‘Is bubba kicking?’

Fenris snorted into his wine.

‘Huh?’ said a bewildered Hawke.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ thought Hawke, as he realised that he’d been rubbing his belly.

‘Yeah, Hawke,’ laughed Varric, ‘we’ve all been wondering how far along you are. Fourteen weeks? Fifteen?’

‘I…’ Hawke felt his face go red.

‘Oh, Maker’s balls!’ gasped Varric dramatically, ‘You haven’t told the elf yet!’

Merrill’s eyes went wide.

‘Is Hawke having a baby? Is he? I didn’t know that could happen. Is that a human thing?’

The blood mage looked from Varric to Isabela, eyes wide and completely bewildered.

‘Fenris?’ she gasped.

After a short silence, the whole table burst out laughing, with the exception of Hawke, who wanted to die, and Merrill who just looked confused.

Hawke stared down at his lap, face burning.

‘We’re teasing, Daisy,’ laughed Varric, ‘I don’t think all the magic in Thedas could get _that_ to work.’

‘Oh, that’s a pity,’ sighed Merrill, ‘Hawke and Fenris would make lovely fathers.’

Fenris raised an eyebrow, glancing in his lover’s direction.

Hawke seemed very preoccupied with his hands in his lap.

The elf cleared his throat.

‘I believe that Hawke and I should head home now,’

Fenris seemed very eager.

The bearded mage gave his lover a thankful look and they stood up to leave. Hawke crossed his arms across his rounded midsection in embarrassment.

‘Sorry, Hawke,’ said Varric, ‘we all know how badly you were injured. You haven’t exactly been able to go running around the battlefield. It’ll come off quickly, you know.’

‘Hmm…’ muttered Fenris, louder that he had intended, ‘At any rate, we should leave.’

The pair walked silently down the stairs, Fenris intently watching his lover’s face. Hawke stared down dejectedly, dark hair falling over his eyes.

As they walked out into the street, Hawke paused.

‘I’m sorry, Fen,’ he mumbled.

‘For what?’

‘For… for this,’ Hawke grabbed a handful of belly, ‘I’ll lose it, you know.’

The next thing Hawke knew, he was being roughly shoved up against the wall.

‘Garrett Hawke! Don’t. You. Fucking. DARE!’

Hawke stared astonished at the other man. The elf was panting. Trembling. He was aroused.

‘What?’

‘Don’t you lose even one pound of that weight, Hawke.’

Fenris grabbed the other man and pulled him in for a rough kiss, squeezing the Champion’s belly tightly.

‘Do you know how much self-restraint it took me in there, watching you rubbing that growing belly, to not throw you on the table in front of everyone, and fuck you senseless?’

The elf’s voice was thick with lust as he kissed Hawke’s neck breathlessly. The larger man could feel his lover’s arousal against his leg.

‘You… you like me like this,’ moaned Hawke, confused, ‘Fat?’

‘Mmm… yes… fat,’ purred the elf, ‘I want you so fat.’

Hawke felt his body respond to the other man’s low voice. The elf was unlacing Hawke’s shirt, grabbing desperately at the larger man’s stomach.

‘Fen,’ Hawke whimpered, ‘Fen. This is… embarrassing.’

‘Do you want me to stop?’ the warrior asked, pulling back.

‘I… don’t know,’ the mage said softly, ‘I can’t fight if I’m fat. I’ll be no use to anyone.’

Fenris let his hands fall to his side.

‘I understand, Hawke. It is your body,’ sighed Fenris, ‘I don’t want you to become obese. I just like… the roundness. I never realised how much I liked you bigger until you started you started to gain weight. No matter what you chose to do with your body, know that I will always remain at your side.’

Hawke smiled gently.

‘Can we go home, Fen? My bladder is about to burst.’

The elf chuckled.

‘Of course.’

Fenris pulled the mage into a hug.

‘If I have made you uncomfortable with my… interest in your weight gain, then I apologise.’

Hawke cupped his lover’s face and brought smaller man’s face up for a gentle kiss.

‘It will take some getting used to, but I’m not dismissing the idea,’ said the mage, ‘Let’s discuss it back at the estate.’

Hawke put his arm around Fenris’ waist and pulled him to his side as they began the walk back to Hightown.

The elf laid his head against the larger man’s shoulder.

‘Hawke?’ he asked softly.

‘Yeah, Fen?’

‘May I rest my hand on your belly?’

‘Yes, Fen,’ said Hawke, smiling, ‘I think I’d like that.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris gets a little pushy when feeding Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF DID I JUST WRITE.  
> This took me way longer to finish than it should have. Mainly because I was so damned ashamed of myself.

Late morning sun filtered through the window, bathing the bed in a warm glow.

Hawke felt a gentle kiss placed on his forehead.

‘Fen?’

‘Morning, Hawke,’ purred the elf, ‘You had a very big sleep, didn’t you?’

The mage yawned loudly, stretching and pulling the warrior into a hug.

‘I had a wonderful sleep,’ he murmured, ‘You’re up early.’

Fenris laughed, gently scratching his lover’s warm belly.

‘It’s almost midday, Hawke.’

Hawke held the elf tightly, burying his face in his soft, white hair.

‘Orana is bringing breakfast up,’ said Fenris softly, ‘I’m going to have a quick wash. I brought you some berries to start on while she finishes cooking.’

The elf tried to sit up, but Hawke held him tighter.

‘Don’t go…’ he moaned, pressing gentle kisses to his lover’s jaw. Fenris moaned as Hawke’s hands ran down his back, pulling the elf into his round, soft belly.

‘Hawke, no!’ groaned the elf, ‘I need to wash!’

‘You should have washed last night,’ sighed the mage, ‘I want you now.’

Fenris cupped his hands around the larger man’s soft face. Hawke had been so exhausted on returning from the Wounded Coast the previous evening that he’d fallen asleep in the bath. By the time the elf had managed to wake the man for long enough to drag him into bed, he couldn’t be bothered to wash himself, and had fallen asleep still sweat soaked and splattered with blood.

‘I’m filthy,’ the warrior sighed.

‘Then you should have washed before I woke up,’ pouted the mage.

‘I only just woke up, myself,’ chuckled the elf, ‘I’ve only had time to go down to the kitchen.’

Hawke reluctantly released his hold on the smaller man.

‘I will be quick,’ Fenris promised, ‘And when I’m done, I will feed you breakfast.’

The mage closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face as he felt his lover brush unkempt hair off his forehead.

‘Well, you’d better be quick,’ Hawke sighed, ‘I’m very hungry and you’re very sexy.’

Fenris chuckled at his lover, slowly pulling his robe around his shoulders and pausing for a moment to watch Hawke’s belly rise and fall with each soft breath.

‘I’ll be back soon,’ the elf told his lover with a smirk, ‘Eat your berries, you big, fat bear.’

\-------------

Hawke wasn’t exactly _eating_ his berries when Fenris returned.

‘What are you doing, you ridiculous man?’ the elf chuckled, perching himself on the side of the bed.

Hawke looked down at his stomach sheepishly, one finger tracing circles around his bellybutton.

‘I was just seeing how many I could fit in,’ he said, somewhat self-consciously.

Rather than eat the berries, it seemed that he’d decided to put them in his bellybutton.

Fenris couldn’t help himself. He began to laugh. Hawke looked up with an embarrassed smile. The elf rarely allowed himself to laugh freely, and the sound filled the larger man with a warm, happy feeling.

‘Well,’ the warrior asked, shoulders still shaking with laughter, ‘How many?’

‘Erm, four.’

Fenris smiled at him, placing his hands on either side of the mage’s soft face and shaking his head.

‘This is that same man who defeated the Arishok in single combat,’ laughed the elf, ‘If the citizens of Kirkwall could see their Champion now!’

Hawke smiled broadly as he felt thin fingers extract one of the berries from his bellybutton and bring them to his lips.

‘Eat.’

The mage opened his mouth and allowed his lover to push the blueberry into his eager mouth, capturing the smaller man’s fingers and sucking them greedily.

‘Someone’s hungry,’ smirked the warrior.

‘I’m always hungry,’ said Hawke, ‘I think we established that fact some time ago.’

‘Then we should do something to rectify that,’ said the smaller man, retrieving the remaining berries from his lover’s bellybutton and pushing them into the man’s mouth.

Fenris watched me larger man’s eyes close in pleasure as he ate, and he leaned down to kiss his lover’s neck. He let his hand’s travel down the man’s body, massaging the mage’s soft sides. Hawke groaned as he felt his lover’s hands moving further down his body.

‘Your arse, Hawke!’ growled the elf, giving the mage’s backside a rough squeeze, ‘There’s so much of it!’

‘And whose fault is that, exactly?’ asked the mage in mock annoyance, ‘There’s this elf I know who will not stop feeding me!’

‘Sounds like a smart man, this elf,’ purred Fenris, planting a soft kiss on his lover’s thigh.

Hawke groaned as the smaller man began to move up the inside of his thick thigh, getting closer to his hardening cock.

A sharp knock at the door took them both by surprise, and Fenris sat up abruptly, swiftly pulling red sheets over his lover’s exposed lower body.

‘That must be Orana,’ the elf sighed, pulling his robe tightly around his slender waist and reluctantly rising from the bed.

Fenris quickly made his way to the door and retrieved a tray of food from a very embarrassed Orana.

‘Thank you, Orana!’ Hawke called from the bed, seemingly oblivious to just how much of his big body was exposed.

‘My pleasure, Master,’ the girl said softly, eyes fixed firmly on the floor and cheeks bright red.

Fenris nodded thanks as Orana shut the door, and carried the tray over to the bed, setting it down beside a wide eyed Hawke.

‘That looks amazing,’ the mage moaned, rubbing his growling belly.

The tray was piled high with sugary pastries, bacon, eggs and fruit. Fenris felt his groin begin to tingle as he watch his lover greedily lick his lips and moan in anticipation.

‘Will you be able to eat it all?’ asked the elf hopefully, reaching out to stroke the larger man’s belly.

Hawke nodded eagerly, wide eyes still fixed on the mountain of food next to him.

‘You are not to touch anything,’ said the warrior firmly, gently taking the larger man’s chin and raising his head so he could look the man in the eyes, ‘I will decide what you eat, in what order, and how much.’

The mage was whimpering now, desperate to have his belly filled with the food just inches from his face. The glorious smell coming from the tray made his mouth water and his stomach growl louder.

Fenris was deliberately slow in selecting the first piece of food from the tray, watching his lover out of the corner of his eye. His lips curled into a smirk as he saw just how desperate the mage was to begin eating.

‘Please, Fen,’ whimpered the Champion, ‘I want to eat.’

‘You are awfully greedy this morning,’ said the elf, slowly selecting a pastry off the tray and consciously inspecting it for longer than necessary. He was enjoying watching Hawke squirm impatiently.

The moment Fenris held the pastry to his lover’s lips, the man sunk his teeth into it urgently, moaning in pleasure as he chewed the wonderful delicacy.

‘Eat nicely!’ snapped the elf, pulling the remainder of the pastry out of Hawke’s reach, ‘Don’t snatch!’

The mage wiped the corner of his mouth, pouting at the smaller man.

‘But it’s so good, Fen,’ he moaned, ‘And I want it in my belly.’

‘No wonder you are so fat, you greedy man,’ smirked the elf, bringing the rest of the pastry to the Champion’s lips.

Hawke devoured the rest of the treat in two swift bites, resting his hands on his hairy belly.

The pair fell in a rhythm of Fenris holding food to his lover’s lips, and Hawke swiftly devouring it. The amount of food on the tray began to deplete rapidly and the Champion found himself having to reposition himself on the bed as his belly began to feel tight.

Fenris became aware that there was a change in the mage’s breathing and smirked.

‘You seem to be getting a little full, Hawke,’ the elf said with a wicked grin on his face, ‘Is your belly starting to hurt?’

Hawke shook his head.

‘No, Fen,’ he moaned, sounding slightly breathless, ‘It feels good. Tight and heavy, but so good. So, so good.’

‘There is still a great deal of food here,’ smirked the elf, ‘And I’m not sure what we should do with it.’

‘I want it in my belly,’ groaned the mage.

‘This belly?’ asked the warrior, poking a slender finger into the larger man’s distended stomach, ‘This belly that is already so full of food?’

Hawke nodded.

‘You want more?’

Hawke nodded again, whimpering in arousal and anticipation.

‘Get on your hands and knees,’ demanded the elf, piling bacon and eggs onto a plate, ‘You want to be a pig? Then you can eat like one.’

Hawke struggled to roll over and eased his large body into a sitting position. He took a moment to catch his breath, while rubbing the belly which now sat in his lap.

Fenris placed the plate of food in front of the larger man with a smirk.

‘I want you to eat it all, Hawke,’ said the warrior, ‘All of it. And you may not use your hands.’

Hawke struggled forward, positioning himself on all fours.

‘My tummy’s so heavy, Fen,’ he groaned, ‘Rub it for me?’

Fenris chuckled, moving beside the mage and placing a hand gently on his rounded stomach.

‘Finish your food, Hawke,’ the elf purred, firmly stroking he other man’s fullness, ‘Maker, that’s tight!’

Hawke crouched down and began to devour the food infront of him, groaning in pleasure as he felt his belly swell more.

Fenris let his hands wander over the larger man’s body as he ate, enjoying the softness of his lover’s body. There was no hope of hiding his weight gain in public anymore, and the thought of how large the mage was growing made the elf moan in pleasure.

‘Is it good?’ groaned Fenris, watching Hawke eat from the plate like a ravenous animal, ‘Are you stuffed yet?’

The mage was panting by now, struggling with what was left on the plate.

‘I’m so full of food, Fen,’ he groaned, ‘I can’t fit anymore in.’

‘I told you that you must eat everything on that plate,’ growled the elf, ‘You WILL finish it. All of it.’

Hawke was whimpering now, and he bent down and tried his best to finish the remained of the food.

He was sure he would burst at any moment.

‘So… full,’ he choked out, ‘Please, Fenris.’

The elf stroked the other man’s belly tenderly, and he could feel that there was no way the larger man was going to fit another bite in without being sick.

‘You’re so tight, Hawke,’ moaned the warrior.

‘I can’t… I can’t eat anymore, Fen,’ panted the Champion.

Hawke’s arms were trembling with exhaustion by now, struggling to hold his body up. Fenris moved to the man’s side, resting one hand on the Champion’s back and one on his painfully full belly.

‘Lie down, Hawke,’ the elf murmured.

The mage began to ease himself onto his side, getting halfway there before giving up and collapsing into a panting heap.

‘It hurts…’ Hawke groaned.

‘It’s okay,’ whispered Fenris, placing a kiss on his lover’s sweaty forehead, ‘You’ve done so well.’

The pair lay in silence of some time, the only sound was that of the Champion’s shallow breaths and the occasional whimper.

‘Can you stand?’ asked the elf after some minutes later, ‘Perhaps we should get you into a warm bath. The heat will ease the ache and the water will take the weight off your belly.’

‘That sounds nice,’ moaned the larger man, ‘But I might need some help to walk.’

‘Then I shall have Orana run a bath for you,’ whispered the elf, nuzzling into the other man’s neck and kissing him gently, ‘I think we have overdone it slightly this time. I’m sorry I was so pushy, Hawke.’

Hawke gazed at his lover with weary eyes.

‘Don’t be sorry, Fen. I did it for you. I’d do anything for you.’


End file.
